His One True Love
by Raven of the Shadows
Summary: He's leaving the country and the girl he loves behind. When he returns, will she be still waiting for him?


**His One True Love**

"So," she asked, putting her shirt on, "you're really leaving the day after tomorrow?"

"Yes. My portkey leaves at nine Friday morning."

"And I will see you next, when?"

He bent down to tie his shoelaces. "Honestly, I don't know. Maybe you could come over when you have time?"

"We'll see." She kicked the closet door open. "Both buttocks still on? Let's go!"

He shook his head and smiled at her. She was definitely one of a kind. He was going to miss her.

They sneaked around the dark corridors, jumping at the slightest noise, giving each other scares. Luckily, no one was out. Perhaps, he thought wistfully, even the professors were giving them a chance to say goodbye to the castle that had been their home for past seven years.

When they reached the hallway near the Hufflepuff dorms, she turned to him and gave him a slow, passionate kiss.

"Good night, Nymphadora!" He grinned when she narrowed her eyes.

" _Don't_ call me Nymphadora!" Yes, he thought, he was definitely going to miss her.

"Aww, I love you, too." Heat crept up his face when he realised what he had said, and he took relief in the fact that Tonks was blushing as well.

"'night," she hurried away before he could say anything.

He walked towards his common room, his thoughts revolving around the girl he had been dating for the past two years. A small smile spread on his face when he realised he actually meant what he had said. That yes, Charlie Weasley loved Nymphadora Tonks. It did not matter that she hadn't returned his words — perhaps she was still in shock.

Besides, even if she didn't return his feelings, it was better this way. They were breaking up at good terms as he was leaving for Romania soon, and she was going to start as an Auror Trainee. He didn't want her to wait around for him, or did he?

 **o§o**

"Not Three Broomsticks."

"But there's Rosmerta there," said Bill, waggling his brows.

"You're getting married tomorrow, mate." Bill shrugged. "Anyways, We're going to Hog's He—"

"Wotcher, everyone!"

"What're you st—" Charlie raised his hand to silence his brother, his eyes fixed on the woman who had just entered. She sported brown hair now instead of her old bubblegum pink, but she was unmistakably Tonks. His gaze travelled to the man walking by her side. Remus Lupin — Ron's old Defence Professor and an Order member. Not a date, then. He let out a breath he didn't known he had been holding.

Charlie shook his head. She was a pretty girl with a good job. There was no chance she wasn't with someone. But he could feel the tiny spark of hope burning inside his chest. That maybe, just maybe, he could get together with the girl who had stayed on his mind for the past six years.

She looked his way and winked at him. He smiled, and she turned to wish Harry Happy Birthday.

His mother ordered everyone to take their seats and Charlie pulled a chair out. She was sitting on the far end of the table between Lupin and Mrs Delacour. She caught his sight, and he mouthed, "Later?"

She nodded.

Charlie turned his attention to Hagrid who was asking about Norberta. Soon, the conversation flowed at the table, but his mind was still fixed on one Nymphadora Tonks.

They were waiting for his father to arrive, and his mother had just suggested to start the party without him, when his father's patronus announced that the Minister for Magic was accompanying him.

Lupin said something and grabbed Tonks' wrist, pulling her away. Charlie cursed under his breath. Oh well. She would be coming at the wedding the next day.

 **o§o**

He congratulated his new sister-in-law and patted Bill on his back. His gaze then scanned the crowd, searching for her.

She was talking to Lupin and Hermione, laughing at something one of them had said. He made his way over to her.

"My lady," he said, offering his hand. "May I please have this dance?"

She grinned widely and took his hand. "Of course, good sir!"

As they swayed along with the music, she asked, "So, how're the dragons?"

He stared at her incredulously. She hadn't changed an iota. "They are well enough. And you?"

"Oh, I'm having fun! And guess what?" She brought her hand in front of his face and wiggled her fingers; a ring glinted there.

His smile faltered, and Charlie felt his heart drop. Putting on a fake smile, he asked, "You're engaged?"

"Married," she said, turning to where Lupin was sitting.

"To Lupin?"

"Yes." Her smile was so radiant, he couldn't help but feel happy for her, even though it felt as if someone had torn his heart apart.

"Congratulations." The song ended, and he pulled his hand away from her waist. "I'll see you around."

She shrugged and walked away. Charlie felt a familiar hand resting on his shoulder. He turned to Bill and grimaced.

"I know," his brother said, and Charlie didn't respond, for his mind was still coming terms to the reality that the girl he loved would never be his.

 **o§o**

The battle was finally over.

Charlie sighed as he entered the Great Hall. Even though they had won, the losses were too heavy.

He clenched his eyes shut when he saw his family gathered around one of the fallen. _Not a Weasley_ , he prayed. _Please, not one of my family._ But in his heart, he knew. His feet dragged him to the group of redheads and he stared at Fred's body, feeling numb inside. Someone on the other side moved, and another body came into view.

No, no, no, _no!_ _NO!_

He fell down to his knees as he stared at the broken form of the girl he had loved. He took in her brown hair, her closed eyes, her blood-covered face. She was holding hands with another fallen wizard — her husband, Remus Lupin. For the first time, he felt jealous of the man who had died with her. They were dead, but at least they were together.

Charlie clenched his eyes shut, and a tear fell down his cheek.

"I love you, Tonks," he whispered, and more tears followed.

 **o§o**

* * *

 **Word Count:** 1050

 **Prompts used:**

From Writing Club

• Charlie Weasley

From Chocolate Frog Card Club

• (Silver) Charlie Weasley — Write about Charlie Weasley.

From Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank

• Wizarding Occupations: Dragon Keeper  
• Character Pairing: Charlie/Nymphadora Tonks


End file.
